cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-12-14
Volcos: ::comes into the room, looking mostly like a human but has added tentacles to his head and there are ripples of red on his arms where he's changed his skin to imitate that of a cephalopod's:: Dardani: ::sitting cross-legged on a leather sofa, raises her eyebrows as he walks in:: Greetings. Volcos: Greetings. ::sits on a matching sofa across from Dardani's, looks put out:: Moesi is not here? Dardani: She sends her apologies. She had urgent and unexpected business to attend to. Volcos: ::sighs and changes back to his normal appearance:: Dardani: I am her sister, Kenthas Dardani. Volcos: I am Volcos, representative of Volcae. ::headtilts, watching her intently:: You are partially merrois. Dardani: ::slightly caught off-guard; people don't usually comment on that:: I am. Volcos: ::reaches to her, stopping short of touching, his hand hovering by her chin where her facial tentacles are hidden by her illusion:: Dardani: ::looks at his hand with the trained politeness that she's practiced for dealing with allies for most of her life:: Volcos: ::pauses, withdraws his hand:: My apologies. ::sheepish smile:: I will attempt to restrain my curiosity. Dardani: ::ah; smiles faintly:: I do not require you to. I enjoy intellectual pursuits. Volcos: ::is careful not to squee:: As do I. ::a beat:: What merrois qualities have you inherited? Dardani: Many. My coloring, the shape of my anatomy. My size--I am considerably smaller in my true form than Moesi is in hers. ::is assuming that he's seen Moesi in hers, since he walked in imitating bits of it:: I have equal physical strength, the ability to echolocate, and have suffered the eyesight limitations. Volcos: ::considers Moesi's true from:: Do you know when she will return? Dardani: Within a day. But I assure you, I am quite capable of acting in her place. Volcos: The matter I wish to discuss with her is not urgent. Dardani: ::So? Gives him a vaguely challenging look:: You are shangrine, a shapeshifter, through both your father's shell and your mother's blood. You are the son of Volcae, but not his heir. You are the younger of his two offspring, the other being your sister, Vielle. You have worked with Moesi in the past, quelling an invasion of both your territories from the chupacabra. You are deeply intellectual, but easily distracted. You are promiscuous, and caused a brief stir in my family by copulating with my sister-in-law. You have trauma-induced photophobia, which is the reason you often wear dark glasses. You respond most strongly to humor, and boldness. ::smirks slightly:: And your interest in my sister is not merely that of a friend or an ally, but very, very sexualized. Volcos: ::raises his eyebrows:: Dardani: ::Did I miss anything?:: Volcos: ::a pause:: I am impressed. ::a beat:: And I believe that you can easily surmise why I would prefer to await Moesi's return. Dardani: Indeed. ::pauses:: But I believe that you can also easily surmise why I would prefer that you did not. ::To you, empire stuff may be a way to see the woman you have a crush on, but to me, this is the whole reason I exist. And I'm here because I have a job to do for my empire. A beat; decides to throw the poor kid a bone:: If you like, you may brief me on the situation, but I can hold off on a solution until Moesi has had an opportunity to discuss it with you. I may only represent Thracia; I have no authority to speak for the God-King. ::we'll just pretend that whatever it is, is something that'd affect Illyria's kingdom, too:: Volcos: ::slight smile:: I wished to discuss the locations of my future meetings with Moesi. I anticipated that coming to an agreement would require approximately eight minutes, after which she would invite me to a recreational pursuit. Dardani: I see. ::faint smile:: As Moesi's holdings are all property of the God-King, that would fall outside my sphere of influence. Though I did clear one and one-half hours for this appointment, most of which is yet unused. If you do not object to a different companion. Volcos: I do not. What forms of recrecreation do you enjoy? Dardani: ::slight laugh:: Cross-referencing. However, I was summoned here on quite short notice. I did not think to collect my study materials prior to my departure. ::pauses, then asks:: Are you able to converse in the English language? Volcos: I am. Dardani: ::smiles, relieved, and lapses into French-accented English:: Excellent. My Spanish may be flawless, but it is one of the lesser-used languages in my repetoire. Category:Logs